Burning love
by the hopless romantic
Summary: After fearing them for his whole life, a young man falls madly in love. Years of fighting at his side has given her full trust in him, as well as the desire to be with him. Semi one shot with Charizard and OC. not finished and will later be replaced with a actual story. tell me what you think


I swung my axe down and cut the log in two. Silently cursing the scars that  
covered my torso, I picked up the two halves and stacked them along the cave  
entrance with the rest. It has been three years since I moved here, this  
nameless mountain in an unknown region between Unova and Kanto, and it has been  
a blessed peaceful three years, with just me and... Phoenix. I sighed lovingly,  
thinking about the ONLY charizard I wasn't scarred completely shitless of.

XxXXxX

I slowly roused myself from sleep, stretching and yawning as I woke. I stopped  
suddenly remembering I slept besides Lucifer last night. I was slowly turning my  
head to where was laying, when I heard the sound of wood being cut. With a great  
sigh of relief, I finished stretching my 'shiny' body and got off of Lucifer's  
nest.

"Lucifer! You out there?!" I called as I moved to the cave entrance. I am able  
to speak English fairly well, and Lucifer can understand most pokespeach.

"Aye, I'll be back inside shortly." His voice came back shortly before I was  
outside.

I looked over to where he called from and shuddered. His upper body was exposed,  
revealing his well formed back with all its scars. His short snowy white hair  
was in a mess, not surprising as he doesn't fix it unless I ask him, hid his  
cute small ears. His arms raised, axe in hand, causing that lovely back to flex  
as his strong, muscular arms brought down the axe on to the log, cleaving it in  
two with one hit. He released the axe and bent down to retrieve the wood, giving  
me a fair view of his rather sexy ass...

I shook my head and wiped my mouth before he turned around. When he did and saw  
me he smiled, his pale silvery-blue eyes looking into mine, I suppressed another  
shiver.

_"I WILL ask him today"_ I told myself.

"Morning Phoenix, sleep okay?" He chuckled in amusement, and started towards me,  
dropping the wood on the pile.

"Very well," I couldn't help but blush as I smiled, then frowned, "how was  
your... Morning?"

"Surprising if you'd believe it." His smile shrank but remained, I swallowed.

"Eeerrrr, sorry if I scared you Lucifer it's just that..." I stopped, not really  
sure how to respond.

XxXXxX

I laughed at Phoenix 's worry.

"Phoenix, we've been friends for almost ten years now, I may still be afraid of  
you, but our friendship, love and trust has nearly completely over ridden my  
fear," I looked into her ruby red eyes, "relax a little."

She looked into my eyes, yipped, then grabbed me and pulled me into a tight  
hug... in reflex, my pulse skyrocketed, I went rigid, and broke in a cold sweat.  
Phoenix noticed and started to slowly release me, but I quickly returned the hug  
and held her tight, despite my instinctual fear. Phoenix hesitated, then relaxed  
with a long sigh.

We remained that way for a while, when Phoenix suddenly asked,

"Lucifer... can we go inside, there's... something I need to talk to you about."

"Of course." I broke the hug, and led her into our home, holding her hand the  
whole way.

XxXXxX

Lucifer led the way to the only seat inside, his nest. We sat down and he faced  
me and waited. I watched him nervously, unsure how to start. Soon I began to  
take in his gorgeous body. His handsome face, with its own cuts and scratches as  
well as those beautiful eyes. His strong hard chest and stomach, criss crossed  
with hundreds of scars, looked like a mural to me, of course, I was turned on by  
all his scars. I lowered my gaze down past that delectable eight pack of his to  
his powerful legs, warp in those old, worn jeans.

Lucifer went rigid suddenly. I darted my head up and watched his face, which had  
gone pale. As he sniffed the air I opened my eyes wide as I realized I was  
aroused and releasing my sent. I blushed and turned away from him and looked  
down.

"Ph... Ph... Phoenix." He stammered, his voice full of caution and... fear. I  
slowly turned my head to him, trying not to cry.

"Lucifer, please, don't be afraid... I'm not going to hurt you." I felt my tears  
start to fall. Lucifer, hesitantly reached out and brushed them away.

"Your in heat?" He asked calmly, but his body was shaking, and his eyes showed a  
mixture of fear and concern.

"N...no I'm... Interested..." I turned away slightly.

"Interested? Interested in what?" Again, calmly. I hesitated before answering.

"... You..." I bit my lip as I tried to find a way to say this with out  
terrifying him.

"M... me? Wh... what do y... you mean." He stammered and started to retract his  
hand. I grabbed it and looked into those lovely eyes.

"Lucifer... I...I... would...would you..." I swallowed then blurted,  
"WOULDYOUBEMYMATE!" And with that I released his hand and buried my face into  
mine.

We sat there in silence for a time. I begun to fear I brought back his dark  
past.

XxXXxX

I sat there, stunned. Here before me, sexually aroused by me, was the one  
charizard who, despite my fear for them, I loved with all my heart. I started to  
smile, she loved me back as much as I did her, we even asked to be my... my...

I closed my eyes and thought back to my past, before I met her... before I was  
free. I forced myself to open those dark memories I locked away, memories of my  
childhood. When I opened them, she, my soon to be mate, was looking at me.

"Oh Lucifer please forgive me."she sobbed, and started to rise to leave. Only to  
be stopped by me grabbing her beautiful black tail.

"L..Lucifer..." I quickly pulled on her tail as I rose, causing her to stumble  
into my open arms. I held her tight then with one hand grabbed her head and  
kissed her fully and passionately on the mouth.

XxXXxX

_"Oh... Arceas please..."_ I moaned as his human tong exploded my mouth, and his  
lips caressed mine. I returned his embrace and started to battle his tong with  
mine. Finally, he pulled back and gasped for air, I merely breathed heavily. He  
looked up at me and smiled.

"Does that answer your question," He slowly leaned closer and whispered into my  
ear, "my lovely mate?"

_"OH BLESS YOU ARCEAS!"_ I dived my head at him and kissed him as he had me. We  
fell onto his padded nest, he on his back and me resting on top of him. His  
hands rubbed my back and slowly moved down to my tail, then he suddenly  
shivered, and not from pleasure.

I retreated from the kiss and looked down at him. He was gasping as he smiled,  
eyes full of love, but he shivered again.

"Phoenix? What's wrong?" His face became full of worry.

"You tell me, your shaking." I started to rise. His hands and arms locked and  
prevented me from getting off him.

"Sorry my love," he sighed, "I opened up some memories so I can do this right."

"You mean..." I couldn't finish.

"Aye," he raised slightly and lovingly kissed my long black neck, sending  
shudders down my body. "I plan on ensuring you the best I have to offer."

I moaned in ecstasy as Lucifer ran his hands along all of the more sensitive  
scales on my back and neck as he continued to kiss my neck. I couldn't help but  
to start humping him as he worked, I heard him chuckle at this.

"Roll onto your back." He said lovingly, kissing my lower jaw.

I complied with out hesitation, after all, he DID know what he was doing. His  
hands moved to my chest and stomach, rubbing all the right places, as he touched  
his lips to mine, tong begging for mine. I returned the kiss and brought my  
claws to his back, gently rubbing him. As our tongs danced, his right hand slid  
lower and lower, till it rested on my entrance. I gasped and shivered in  
pleasure, but Lucifer winced and froze.

"Ph-Phoenix." His voice was shaky and contained a hint of fear. Immediately i  
knew what happened.

"Oh Lucifer! I'm so sorry!" I carefully move my bloody claws from his back and  
cry slightly.

XxXXxX

I felt my blood slowly spill from the wholes in my back, but I didn't care. I  
quickly returned to kissing Phoenix's neck to try and calm her.

"Phoenix, please calm yourself."

"N...no, I hurt you when I promised I would-?!" I interrupted her with a lick  
from the center of the base of her neck to about halfway up.

"Trust me my love, it's your natural response to this." I started moving my left  
hand along her chest again while slowly tracing her sex with the fingers of my  
right. She moaned and closed her ruby eyes, but refused to return her claws to  
my body.

"L...Lucifer..." she slowly opened her eyes and started into mine, "I... I don't  
want to hurt you like they did." She wimpered. I stopped and stood, looking down  
upon my lovely black Phoenix.

XxXXxX

I moaned as he suddenly stopped his caressing and stood. I watched him and grew  
nervous again. Fearful that I scared my beloved Lucifer away when,

"Phoenix," his voice was level, commanding, and full of love, "you are NOTHING  
like those... monsters." He started to shiver as he continued, "You are  
beautiful, proud, kind and loving and..." a smile appeared on his face as he  
undid the buttons that held his pants.

My eyes were glued to his jeans as he quickly and quietly slipped them off,  
leaving him in his black underpants. I swallowed and licked my lips as I saw the  
very noticeable bulge in the crotch. He came close and lay on top of me, his  
legs between mine, allowing our sexes to almost touch since he still wore his  
briefs. Our eyes locked, I could see all his love and lust for me as he said  
something that made my scales tingle,

"Unlike them, I WANT to be yours." He began to massage my chest and shoulders as  
he kissed my neck. I cooked in response slowly and carefully wrapping my arms  
around him. He chuckled and made a slight humping motion, making me hiss with  
pleasure.

"L... Luc... Lucifer," I struggled to say, "p... please... m... ma... make me...  
y... yours." I closed my eyes as I groaned and arched my back, trying to hump  
him as well. He chuckled again, and slid his whole body down to my legs, kissing  
my scales the whole way. I opened my eyes as I felt his kissing roll down my  
belly, and watched as he grew closer and closer to my sex. I moaned when he  
stopped an inch above my womanhood and meet his eyes, only to gasp and throw my  
head back shortly after as he rubbed my slit.

"Oh I will Phoenix. However, I intend to make sure you are well taken care of."  
His tone made it clear he was smiling, but I didn't see it, as I was to busy  
moaning and panting as he worked me with his hand.


End file.
